A known display device includes a display panel that includes a color filter board. The color filter board includes a substrate on which a light blocking section and color sections in multiple colors are formed. Each set of color sections in different colors forms one display pixel. In the display device of this kind, a light leakage may occur at a boundary between a display area and a frame area that surrounds the display area on a panel surface of a display panel. This may reduce display quality of the display device. Patent Document 1 discloses a liquid crystal display device in which a light leakage from a display panel is reduced and display characteristics of the display device are improved.
In the liquid crystal display device disclosed in Patent Document 1, a light blocking tape is bonded to the frame area of the display panel along an outline of the display panel. Furthermore, a black matrix is formed in an entire overlapping area of the color filter board overlapping the frame area along the outline through patterning. The light blocking tape and the black matrix form a light blocking area. In the liquid crystal display device, the light blocking tape and the light blocking tape reduce a light leakage at the boundary of the display panel.